


Extra Credit

by Slaycinder, TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 18+, AU, Calculus, Collaborative Work, College, College AU, Consent is Sexy kids, Couch Sex, Cum Inside, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Heavy Petting, Kink, Kissing, M/M, Missionary, Office Sex, Oneshot, Power Imbalance, Prideshipping, Professor - Freeform, Sapiosexual, Teacher/Student, Tutoring, University, as a treat, atem's bad at math, bonus daddy kink, but yeah he actually needs real tutoring, doggie style, don't take advantage of your youngers, informed consent, mlm, mutual crush, please wait until you're not in that person's class to have a relationship with them, professor kaiba, purely for fun, sapio, seto is the hot professor, special tutoring, student, student atem, teacher, teacher kaiba, ygo, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: Hot young professor Kaiba + sapiosexual math-flunk Atem = Some very sexy tutoring
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Extra Credit

"Tutoring" by Slaycinder and T.T.A.

Everything is going fine until he hears that clatter.

He’s packing up his bag. Pulling himself together.

He sprawls too much. And he’s slow to clean up.

He’s headed toward the door—minutes after everyone else has already packed up and left.

And then he hears it.

That sound.

The clatter.

He tries to ignore it.

But then he’s stopped. 

By... _him._

"Atem," he says, voice cold and curt as ever. "You dropped this."

Atem didn’t even _want_ to take Calculus.

But his course of study requires it as a core class.

Which means he’s required to interact at great length with the youngest and most attractive professor he’s ever met.

And now, said professor is waiting up on him because he was clumsy enough to drop his idiot phone.

He turns, chest heavy with dread—and somehow light and fluttering at the same time.

The tall, rigid figure of Seto Kaiba is standing there in luxurious steel gray that makes his blue eyes flash. He holds Atem’s phone aloft, watching him coolly.

“I assume you want it back?” He clips, obviously losing patience.

Atem's heart lodges in his throat.

He goes to take his phone back, eyes glued to the device.

Avoiding that oh-so cool stare.

"Th-thank you, Mr. Kaiba," he murmurs, fingers accidentally sliding over his professor’s skin.

“Doctor. I believe this is the third time I’ve had to remind you.” He pulls a pair of reading glasses off his face and folds them away in his breast pocket. “I didn’t slog through six years of intensive study for nothing.”

Atem blushes.

Hard.

God, the sight of Kaiba removing his glasses, flashing a glare with those cerulean eyes, makes his knees wobble.

He glimpses that proud, broad chest as Kaiba tucks them away.

"S-six years, sir? Doesn't it take much longer than that for a Ph.D.?"

He's idling.

Chatting.

Even though he knows Kaiba isn't the type.

No doubt he’s annoying his professor.

Atem slinks back, trying to make his way out of the room before Kaiba notices the heat in his cheeks or the trembling of his body.

To his utter shock, Kaiba actually _chuckles._ A small, delicious hum from deep in his throat. “I think you misunderstand. The Doctoral program alone took six years. All told, I was in school for nearly twelve—which I assume is the number you’re thinking of.” Deep, watchful blue eyes flick over him. “Do you have plans for graduate school, Atem?”

He's close.

Much too close.

Atem finds it difficult to breathe.

"I, uh, I'm not sure. I don't know how much it would help me, you know? I'm still not entirely sure what I want to do with...with myself." He suddenly finds himself fascinated by Kaiba's shoes: polished—a military shine. He laughs nervously. "You seem to have it all worked out, though. How many degrees do you have again?"

He's trying so hard to focus on the conversation.

But he can feel the heat of Kaiba's body washing over him.

Rolling over his skin in waves.

A pulsating heat that sets his body ablaze.

Must he stand so close?

“Six, currently.” Kaiba smirks. It’s never hard to get him to brag about himself. “In Undergrad, I double-majored in Technical Engineering and Mathematics.” He pulls the strap of his computer bag across his chest and steps closer. “I then concurrently completed Masters programs in Astrophysics, Information Technology, and Digital Manufacturing.” He moves into Atem’s personal space, so close that he has to bend his neck just to meet Atem’s eyes. “Which set me up nicely for a Doctoral degree in Astrophysical Science and Technology. The fact that they have me teaching rudimentary Calculus is an insult.”

Atem finds himself melting on the spot.

Holy _shit._

"And, uh, how old are you again?"

Kaiba looms over him with such an overwhelming presence.

It makes him feel so, so small.

He backs up a little.

And nearly careens over a desk.

A hand shoots out to steady him, wrapping around his lower back and pulling him to his feet.

“Twenty-eight,” Kaiba replies without missing a beat.

Atem blushes up a storm.

Kaiba's hand feels warm and solid against his back.

Atem presses involuntarily against that strong chest.

_Fuck._

He's ripped.

_What for?!_

Atem’s fingers flex just a little.

Unintentionally.

_Gods, he's hard as stone._

He tries to concentrate.

Tries to will away his arousal.

"N-not possible," he breathes. "You would have had to start college at sixteen, if I'm doing that math correctly."

“Oh, so you _can_ do math,” Kaiba taunts, breath falling in a balmy puff across Atem’s temple. “I never would have guessed, considering your solid D-student status in this class.”

Did his hand just shift?

_Lower?_

“But yes,” he continues. “I tested into college at sixteen. Grade school was boring me to death. I needed more... _stimulation.”_

Lower.

Fingertips grazing the upper curve of Atem’s ass. 

Eyes like molten metal pouring, steaming into his.

“You know what I mean?”

Atem's breath catches in his throat, legs parting just a little.

Lifting ever-so slightly.

Around Kaiba's hips.

Offering himself.

A silent gesture.

"I...I think I do," he murmurs, hands traveling up Kaiba's chest to grip his shoulders.

That mouth tantalizes him.

So close.

Right there.

Atem could just—

"D-Dr. Kai _—mmph."_

The kiss lands like a viper’s strike, narrow lips swift and deadly against Atem’s mouth. Hands push his hips squarely onto the desk, a solid body jamming itself between his thighs. Kaiba’s tongue pierces his lips and flickers playfully behind his teeth.

Then the kiss is broken.

Sharply, like a seismic crack in the earth. 

Kaiba pants down at him.

“I know you’re not stupid, Atem,” he whispers. “I can smell it on you: a sharp mind, a fast learner. Numbers may not be your strong suit, but even then, I know you could outshine the rest of these half-wits.”

He drills kisses along Atem’s jaw. “For you to be performing so poorly, there must be something _distracting you.”_

Hands burrow under Atem’s legs and haul him close, his professor rasping into his ear, “And I think I know what that _something_ is.”

Atem feels nothing short of _helpless._

His body screams for more while his mind flurries.

Hands are already undressing him, moving over exposed skin with hunger and reverence.

"P-Professor!"

"Shh."

He feels his legs spreading. Slaps a hand over his mouth to cover his own moans as that huge bulge jams against his crease.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck—!

"I-I don't know what you mean!" he whispers harshly, scrambling to regain his bearings.

Head spinning.

The way Kaiba touches him is intentional, efficient.

Fingers tweaking his nipples, playing with his body.

The fear of being caught is overridden by the authoritative presence of the most brilliant person he knows.

His legs tremble.

But he spreads them.

"Please, Dr. Kaiba. I-I can't—!"

“Do you want to?” Kaiba asks, breathlessly burying kisses in his throat. 

Atem’s shirt is hiked up high on his chest. Pants unbuttoned. The visage of his body—open and vulnerable and completely at the mercy of anyone happening to pass by the lit and otherwise-empty classroom. 

Oh, god, is there another class due here? He can’t think straight enough to remember.

Kaiba’s voice brings him back. “Because if you do, I have a perfectly private office where I could _tutor_ you.”

He slips a hand down the back of Atem’s pants, boldly cradling his rear.

“Failing students reflect poorly on their teachers,” he simpers, “and I’ll gladly _fuck_ you back into shape.”

His breath comes out slow, eager.

Desperate.

God, yes.

All Atem can think about is how long he's pined for this very man.

And now he can have him.

Inside.

Deep, _deep_ inside.

Fantasies of how big Kaiba must be.

Of how hard his own body would rock across a desk.

Of how Kaiba could completely rearrange his insides and blow his world to smithereens.

Atem nods.

Fast.

Eagerly.

"Yes, sir," he mumbles incoherently.

A smirk smooths across his face.

Thighs momentarily clenching Kaiba’s sides. “I think I could use the _extra credit~."_

A toothy grin from his professor. “I love it when my students are _driven.”_

To Atem’s dismay, Kaiba rises, leaving him ravaged, clothes askew on the desk. 

He straightens his jacket and tucks a strand of hair back into place. 

“Room 215. Ten minutes,” he says. 

And then he’s sweeping out of the room, as if nothing transpired.

-

Atem knocks tentatively on the door.

He waited just long enough to leave inconspicuously after his professor.

His heart flutters in his chest.

He tries to limit his excitement to there.

At least for now.

His clothes feel unusually heavy on his body.

His blood rushes fast.

The more he considers their upcoming tryst, the more clouded his thoughts become.

He waits.

And the door swings open.

And _oh, gods._

His professor is standing there with his jacket shed and his shirt half open, tie hanging in lazy tails around his neck—

And a significant _bulge_ in his pants.

“Punctual,” he praises. “I like that in a student.”

He offers Atem his hand.

Gentlemanly.

Atem takes it and lets himself be guided into the room.

He's nervous.

The room is quiet.

Secluded.

Kaiba closes the door behind him.

Locks it.

Heavily.

Atem turns to look at him, feeling a bit trapped in the tight space.

"Nobody will...hear us, right?" he murmurs, afraid of any cameras or recording equipment.

“No.” Kaiba runs his hand along a thin rubber padding around the door. “This room is soundproof so I can hear myself think.

He must catch Atem dubiously eyeing the corners and bookshelves, because the next thing he says is, “Don’t worry; there’s no surveillance in here. I value my privacy.” He steps back into Atem’s bubble and levels him with a serious look. “And yours. I’m genuinely interested in you, Atem. I don’t want to take advantage of you.” He leans a hand on his suspiciously clear desk. “Which is why you’re welcome to leave at any time. Witty banter aside, what we do here will not affect your grade—for worse, or _better.”_ He averts his eyes, and it’s a strangely vulnerable thing to do. “So if you’re just trying to suck a passing grade out of my cock—"

"No, sir," Atem assures him with a smile at his timidity, eyeing his stomach, the bulge standing proudly before him. "And I...appreciate that. That it won't affect my grade or anything." He laughs nervously, pressing a hand to the desk as if testing its sturdiness. "But uh...maybe I can come back later to do some actual tutoring?"

Kaiba gives him a charming laugh, running hands along his sides. “Of course.” He steps away for a moment, twisting on a standing lamp by a sofa in the corner and moving to kill the overhead lights. “To be honest, I don’t usually have the patience for tutoring. But something tells me you’ll be an exception in that regard, too.

Atem laughs nervously, staring at the glossy surface beneath his fingertips.

And swallows his hesitation.

"So uh, how do you want me?" he inquires softly, mind at rest by Kaiba's reassurances, body hard with his promises.

“Turn around~.”

Kaiba’s touch never quite leaves Atem’s body as he turns to face the unoccupied desk. Fingertips tease his stomach, then trickle their way under the hem of his shirt. 

“May I?”

Atem nods and tries to catch his breath. 

The fabric peels up, exposing his skin. Kaiba eases his hardness flush against Atem’s cheeks as he pulls the shirt up and over his head. There’s a rustle, a second shirt hitting the floor. 

And then that well-toned chest is leaning into his back, a solid wall of warm flesh trapping him against the desk. 

Hot lips crash into his bare shoulder.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he hums against Atem’s bronze skin. Wraps him up in steady arms and roving hands. “Do you know what was going through my head the first time I saw you?”

Atem's little body trembles under the eager touch of his professor, surrendering, aroused.

God, it feels so surreal—the gentleness of those hands against him, the promise of sex between his legs.

It leaves him aching, dripping into his own pants.

He shivers as those fingers tweak his nipples, playing with him, roving over unexplored territory.

"Hah...no...but I know what I was thinking when I saw you~. You first~."

A rush of amused breath over his ear. Thumbs hooking in the waist of his pants. “Trouble,” Kaiba murmurs. “I thought you looked like trouble. And I was right. Class wasn’t in session a _week_ before you were sassing me and rousing rabble in my classroom. At first, it was annoying....”

A button popped.

The teeth of a zipper undone. 

Atem can’t choke down a vulnerable little whimper when his professor starts pushing down his pants.

A kiss against his neck.

“But then it became endearing. An insubordinate student challenging me at every turn was so _refreshing._ Normally I’m stuck lecturing a bunch of corpses, but you had so much _life_ in you, so much _fire.”_

He exposes Atem’s ass and dry-ruts against it.

“It was only a matter of time before I grew hungry for you. Before I couldn’t get through a single lecture without wanting your legs wrapped around me.”

Somehow, Atem recalls exactly what he means.

Trailing looks.

Stared down by icy blue.

Trembling and still raising havoc.

The glint of amusement in Kaiba's gaze.

That low, rumbling laughter.

The one that made him go so quiet so suddenly.

Atem shivers.

Reaches back to spread his cheeks.

"Please, sir, don't talk to me like that. You're going to make me scream for you~."

He teases, but something in him feels so wanted at those words.

He chuckles, "That's so much more romantic than what I was gonna say. The first thing I thought was, 'Oh, no. He's hot.'"

Kaiba laughs.

Outright _laughs._

More freely than Atem’s ever heard from him. It sends the most euphoric energy shuddering through him, only to have him melt like wax when Kaiba embraces him from behind.

“I know I’m not what most people expect when they enter a college classroom.”

His arms retract, but Atem can’t be disappointed, because he hears—and feels—Kaiba removing the rest of his clothes. 

“I’ve actually been to the International Space Station,” he explains casually, as if he weren’t naked with one of his students in his office. “Successful space travel requires peak physical fitness.” He massages a hand over Atem’s hip, heading as the crow flies for his erection. “It’s my understanding that many people find that attractive~.”

"Well, no need to be so humble," Atem quips lightheartedly. "I'd love to see— _ah~!"_

He's already on his back, gazing up into oceanic eyes that threaten to drown him.

And the most beautiful, powerful body he's ever seen.

Strong, hard pectorals.

A rolling abdomen.

Chiseled thighs and calves.

A proud, huge shaft pressing firmly to his entrance.

Atem _melts._

Feeling so small.

So, so _tiny._

All of him thin and lithe enough to be snapped like a twig.

His mouth falls agape.

And he wraps loving legs around those diamond hips.

"Fuck me," he whispers, already breaking into a sweat, finding himself terribly charmed by Kaiba's smug smirk. "Make me your baby boy, Daddy."

Kaiba quirks an eyebrow at him. “Hmm~. First it’s ‘sir’ and now it’s ‘Daddy’?” Something cold dribbles generously between Atem’s thighs, making him squeak. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have a kink for power imbalance, _little one.”_

He traces Atem’s tender, slick-shined entrance with his finger. 

“Have you done this before? Or do I have the immense pleasure of _deflowering_ you~?”

Atem's hands tingle as he clasps Kaiba's shoulders.

An embarrassed little sound.

"I, uh, I sucked off my boyfriend back in high school." In response to Kaiba's quirked eyebrow, he adds, "We-we're not together anymore. It only lasted for a month." He glances about, pondering. "I might have given a handjob to a guy I liked in a public restroom. And uh, I've touched myself plenty of times—including, um, _toys."_

The words pour shamefully from his mouth.

But he finds it impossible to short-change Seto Kaiba.

He swallows and finishes with, "But uh, I've never...gone this far. With anyone. You'd be the first."

He spreads his legs a little in offering, pulling his cheeks apart with his hands and groaning at that fist wrapped firmly around his shaft.

"I...I want you to penetrate me," he breathes helplessly.

A sudden, soft exhale is Kaiba’s only response before he’s twisting a finger inside and pumping Atem’s blushing length.

He breathes and smiles into Atem’s knee. “You took me in so easily~. How big are those toys of yours, baby boy?”

He doesn’t wait for Atem to answer—just burrows a second digit inside and continues to work him over, hips bucking instinctively as the stench of fresh sex fills the room.

“Mm.... Your body still isn’t fighting me at two. Perhaps three~?”

The third finger enters with less caution, writhing inside of him like an excited little creature. Atem cries out and jerks up off of the desk, clutching the edges for dear life.

“Ah.... There we go.... Now you’re _clenching_ around me. But the question is: Are you trying to push me out? _Or pull me in deeper?”_

Atem hardly needs his words to speak for him.

He's already rocking on those digits.

Choking on the little sounds that threaten to escape him.

Kaiba's hand wrapped around his cock.

Fingers working him open.

Spreading him.

"Ahh.... Ah, ah~! Big enough~. About as...almost as big as you," he comments with a deep blush. "As for a power imbalance...perhaps I simply enjoy someone with more...maturity and _experience."_

He gives Kaiba a challenging smirk.

"Think you've got what it takes to make me _yours,_ Daddy~?"

Kaiba hums and gives his fingers a fatal curl, practically puppeteering Atem’s spine in a pleasurable arch. 

“I see.... You just need some guidance~.” Suddenly his body is empty, and Kaiba is pulling on his legs, hoisting him off the desk. “Some _discipline.”_

Then the polished wood is fast against Atem’s palms and chest, his professor bending him hard over the desk and slotting in behind him.

The tingle of kisses rolling down his spine, the bite of a firm grip on his hips. 

The increasing pressure of a heated head seeking out his star.

Kaiba’s strong chest weighs heavily against his back, and warm lips purr into his ear, “How does that sound, Atem~?”

Atem is already rutting back against that delicious cock, legs spread lewdly, feet pressed against Kaiba's as he holds him open.

"I dunno, Daddy. I don't think you have what it takes to make me— _aaaaahhh~!"_

He lurches forward, that cock pressing inside of him, head stretching him wider than any of his toys ever have.

The lube helps, but it doesn't prevent the ache that jolts up Atem's spine and urges his body to flee.

He holds still, allowing himself to be pierced for the very first time.

A high whine slips from his throat, and he tries desperately to control the ache in his gut.

"D-Daddy..." he moans, clawing at the desk, "i-it hurts...."

Warm hands caress his lower back, smoothing in soothing circles to help ease the echoing pain inside. 

“Ah...sorry....” 

More lube spilling down his crease, Kaiba pulling out all but the head so he can apply more to his shaft. 

“I’ll go slow,” he murmurs. “Just breathe for me, baby. I won’t hurt you.”

And then he’s pushing back in, redoubling each motion as he thrusts deeper, encouraging Atem’s trembling body to accommodate him.

Atem breathes with the rhythm, urging himself to relax, to let this gorgeous man inside of him, to allow himself to be penetrated, filled, fucked—

And then Kaiba brushes something sweet and sensitive deep within his body.

And he buckles.

Body trembles and damn-near collapses.

And Kaiba is smiling against his ear.

"What's this, little one? A special _spot_ just for me? Have I solved your little equation, baby boy?"

Atem gasps and claws at the desk, barely maintaining his sanity as that button is pressed over and over and _over_ again, threatening to make him go supernova far too quickly.

"You..." he murmurs, determined to _not_ cum first, "are such a _nerd."_

An unfazed laugh. “Oh yeah? Well this _nerd_ is going to make you _cum._ Soon, by the looks of it~.”

Kaiba rolls his hips, stirring Atem up inside before pounding into him with labored breath. “Now be a good boy, and touch yourself,” he groans, a sweet and inescapable command. “Make yourself _cum_ while Daddy _fucks you.”_

Atem presses his head to the polished wood, hand already wrapping around his sex and pumping himself nice and slow, feeling every wave of motion as Kaiba fucks him senseless.

God, he's big.

Bigger than any toy Atem has used so far.

And that's _saying something._

He tugs himself.

Harder.

Faster.

Just like he would at home.

Already dripping onto Kaiba's pristine workspace, letting himself be filled to the brim as Kaiba's tip lovingly caresses his sweet spot.

"Daddy," he moans, voice dripping like honey, "please, cum inside of me. I want it. I want to cum on your yummy cock. Let me, Daddy. Give me your sweet _cream_ so I can _cum~."_

Kaiba clicks his tongue. “You don’t call the shots around here, little one. As pretty as your _begging_ is~.” He stills his hips, buried to the hilt between Atem’s cheeks, and sits there, pinning Atem by the waist. That hard grip shoves him flat against the desk, hips curved up painfully to maintain his place on Kaiba’s cock.

“If you’re good, Daddy will reward you with all the _cream_ you can take.” He leans in so deep, commands Atem’s body so forcefully to bend for him.

Atem’s feet leave the floor, and that massive cock driven inside him is the only thing nailing him to the desk.

“Now, I believe I told you to _cum.”_

He pounds hard enough to make Atem see _stars._

Several more hard thrusts, slamming Atem into the desk over and over again, pinning him to the wood.

It's too much to think.

Too much to _breathe._

He finds himself blacking out.

A sound escapes him.

But he can't hear.

Or see.

All he can do is feel.

The overwhelming pleasure of release.

The trail of seed soiling Kaiba's sleek desk.

He gasps and jerks.

Cries out.

Goes limp.

Still feels that shaft buried miles deep between his legs.

A dangerous word.

It slides over his tongue without a thought.

"Se...to...."

His heart stops when the cock inside him does—freezing as if startled. 

Kaiba says nothing.

Atem tries to panic, but finds himself woefully drained of all energy. Instead he lies there while the young and gorgeous professor decides his fate. 

He pictures Kaiba pulling out without finishing. Sending him away. Treating him with an even colder shoulder the next time they meet for class. 

He crossed a line.

This dream is ending in disaster.

_Shit shit shit!_

“...Atem?”

“Yes...sir?”

“What did you just call me?”

Atem can hardly move, barely managing to nibble his lip. “I...I’m sorry.... Ah.... It just...slipped out....”

The desk slips out from under him, and he finds himself limp and dizzy in Kaiba’s arms. 

“Dr…. Kaiba....?”

_“Seto.”_

After being slammed so furiously into the hard wooden desk, Atem nearly forgot what _soft_ feels like; but he’s swiftly and blissfully reminded when Kaiba splays him out on a plush sofa, resting on his back, basking in the warm light of the single lamp. Gentle hands position him just so. Pry his legs back open. Run lovingly up his messy stomach as that rigid cock slides back inside of him.

Blue eyes trained on him like crosshairs. “You can call me Seto. I want you to call my name every time you cum.”

And then he’s moving again. 

Slowly.

Luxuriously.

Thrusting thoroughly into the spent body beneath him, Atem’s insides still clenching with aftershocks.

He leans in.

Close.

The tips of their noses brush, the skin of their chests dragging intimately.

Atem breathes.

Finds his lips parting.

His body open.

Kaiba inside of him.

 _Seto_ inside of him.

He relaxes, unable to do otherwise.

His body rocks beneath his professor.

His tutor.

Friend?

Hard to say.

Hard to think.

He lets himself be taken from inside, Kaiba's body moving, rocking, working him open.

He whimpers softly.

So spent.

But still half-hard.

"Seto...ah, _Seto."_

It makes his chest ache.

Feels so good.

That name falling deliriously from his tongue.

"Seto, god, yes, fuck me, Seto. Fuck me harder, _harder._ Ah...cum inside of me, Daddy. _Cum inside...."_

Long thrusts, warm hands, hooded, hazy eyes locked and longing.

A kiss much softer and sweeter than the ravenous one before it. 

Seto groans at every intonation of his name, moving slow but hitting deeper, harder, like swinging a great, overbearing weight into Atem’s core. Breath labored once more, hips jerking here and there with exertion and raw need.

Seto shudders hard and moans. “Atem, I’m going to...to....” 

The warning is breathless and incomplete, but its message is clear. 

Clear in the way Seto collapses inside of him with a gasp and empties his release—a slick and invasive sensation unlike anything Atem has ever experienced.

Being penetrated.

Being _inseminated._

God, it’s enough to make him—

“C-C- _cumming!”_

Atem jolts and locks desperate arms around Seto’s neck, legs flailing helplessly about his waist. Throes of a sudden, mostly-dry orgasm leave him jerking and lolling in Seto’s arms, making the couch creak.

He sinks heavily into the plush surface beneath him, reveling in the filthy, beautiful sensation of being filled and taken from deep, deep within.

He settles warmly on the couch, heaving underneath the man he never thought would touch him—or anyone.

It leaves him feeling satiated.

Wanted.

Maybe even a little special.

"Dr. Kaiba...?" he rasps, still filled to the brim with that aching shaft. "Are you...okay?"

"Seto," he corrects him. "Just in private, you can call me Seto."

"Seto," Atem agrees, weighing the privilege of using the word. "Are you...?"

"I'm great," he says with a light chuckle. "I feel incredible."

And Atem laughs with him.

"Do you think, uh, I can stay here? Just for a little while?"

"Oh? And do what?"

Atem shifts a little.

Kaiba seems to understand.

He carefully pulls out, leaving Atem empty and full all at once.

He shivers when Kaiba pulls away.

And it's not lost on the professor.

"Here," he offers, pulling out a plush blanket and draping it over Atem. "You can use this for a while. I have some work to do before my next class session. Do you have any more classes today?"

Atem shakes his head.

Curls up beneath the blanket.

"Good. Then you can stay here and relax for as long as you need. Maybe even get some homework done."

Atem chuckles a little. "Yes, Daddy."

Kaiba stares at him.

And smiles.

Rolls his eyes.

"Get some sleep," he says softly.

And then leans in to plant a kiss on Atem's forehead.

The gesture sends a thrill of intimacy down Atem's spine.

Kaiba turns toward his desk.

With a wink:

"I'll be right over here if you need me."

Atem nods.

And wills himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love a consensual student-teacher kink? (Plus some daddy kink, as a treat~).  
> This was a lot of fun write, and is hopefully just as fun to read! We hope this brought you some enjoyment in these troubling times.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> All the best,  
> Slaycinder and T.T.A.


End file.
